


You’re Amazing

by SunflowerFangirl



Series: Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts Oneshots [2]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, wrote this Before season 3 but it still technically fits in cannon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl
Summary: Benson is having doubts about himself, Troy comforts him.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Series: Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeasts Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972714
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	You’re Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote this really quickly before season 3 but it still fits in the cannon, so I decided to post it. I’ll get to more Kipo works eventually.

Benson sat on the top of his bunk room, looking at the stars through the leaves.

”Hey, I thought you might be up here,” A familiar voice comes from the other side of the roof. He turns to see Troy pulling himself up onto the roof. His forehead glistened with sweat from the climb. Benson could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. _He looks so cute when he’s all sweaty,_ he thinks to himself.

”Troy!” He squeaks. “How did you find me?”

”Well, Dave told me that you liked to find a high place to go and think, and I couldn’t find you anywhere else. Though I don’t know how you managed to get all the way up here by yourself.”

”I have my ways,” Benson winks. “So, what’s up?”

”Well, I noticed you haven’t been acting like yourself recently. Granted, I haven’t known you for that long, but you still seem off since Scarlemagne’s coronation. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

”It’s stupid,” Benson insists, gazing down at his feet.

”Your feelings aren’t stupid,” Troy insists. “Besides, you’ll feel better once you talk about it.”

”Well, I’ve been thinking about what the Otters said in their song. They called me weak, cowardly. I don’t believe them then, it was meant to make up look bad, but now I’m starting to believe them.”

”What do you mean?” Troy asks.

”My job was to keep all of our stuff safe. I was in charge of Kipo’s anchor and I lost it. My whole life was in that backpack and now it’s at the bottom of a pile of gold. It’s like they don’t need me any-”

He was cut off by Troy’s lips meeting his. He let out a squeak. Troy pulled away, a worried look in his eyes. “I’m sorry. Was that too direct? I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first. You just looked so sad and-“ This time it was benson who cut him off with a kiss.

”It’s okay, it was really great, actually,” Benson blushes. “Thanks.”

“Now, don’t go saying all of those negative things about yourself. You’re too amazing to feel so bad about yourself. I can’t have my boyfriend feeling this bad about himself.”

”Wait, boyfriend?” Benson squeaks.

”Um, I mean- If you want to that is. I mean, we’ve hung out a couple of times and I thought maybe-“

”Yes,” Benson tackles him in a hug. They sit there for a minute, cuddling and watching the stars.

”Feeling better?” Troy asks, turning his head so he could look at his boyfriend.

”I’d feel even better if you gave me another kiss,” Benson says, looking him in the eyes.

”Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this oneshot! If you did, make sure to look at the other works in this series.  
> If any of you are of voting age in America, please make sure you vote. If you believe in the message Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts shares, you know that we need to do something. If you have questions on how safely and reliably cast your ballot, make sure to call or visit your local democratic office. Let’s take our country back!


End file.
